custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BIONICLEToa
Welcome to the CBW Mrcrackerpants! Talk 22:56, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Mr.Crackerpants! 02:13, September 10, 2013 (UTC) This was a test... To change your signiature you must scroll over your username in the top right corner, click on my preferences, and you'll see it on the page. Be sure to checkmark the "I want to use wikitext in my signiature box" if you want to put a link or any other modifers. If you would like an image (like in mine) use this but change the image link: Talk. If you have any other questions feel free to ask me and I'll try my best to answer them. I hope I was able to help and have a nice day/night! Talk 21:33, September 10, 2013 (UTC) My NEW signature!!! Mr.Cackerpants! 23:00, September 10, 2013 (UTC) RE I was fixing the formatting of your page. No changes besides that were made, so don't start messaging me about "changing your page" when I was simply fixing errors that didn't match the wiki's policy. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 01:04, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :D. That means I finally have an actual follower :P. Thanks! It's fine. I'll admit my message was a little blunt. A piece of advice, think before you speak. Apologies for the anger. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 03:41, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I'm here for that review I promised, I would have posted it sooner but I had and still have exams to take care of now to the review. Your story reminds me of my old stories and carry a very nostalgic feel to it. The plot was good and I really got a good feel on the characters. However I felt the scenes were too rushed, I suggest slowing down when story telling. A good example would be Calling a story written by Bob the Doctor, the way he gives vivid descriptions of backgrounds, history, and characters add to the story. He also takes scenes slowly and puts detail in them adds suspense to the story and attracts the reader. Overall I like the story but like I said go into detail with your writting. Artek the crazy one (talk) 03:35, December 19, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 03:35, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Glad you liked the review as for the Matoran template could you put it on my page for me?I'm currently unable toArtek the crazy one (talk) 03:49, December 19, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 03:49, December 19, 2013 (UTC) What is your story about? Yeah I just forgot to the signature buttonIt's not what you got its what you do with it...... That makes you a hero (talk) 12:23, December 20, 2013 (UTC)Bioniclefanone can you do a how-to video on sejja? I want to know how to build that body 04:22, January 3, 2014 (UTC) thanks :-) it'll improve my building once I know how to build his body 04:40, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey BIONICLEToa! Thanks for voting for my entry on the Brutaka Contest! You were the first one to vote and I really appreciate that. And also thanks for saying that the second entry in the contest doesn't really deserve that 'cause it's been featured so many times on the YouTube Channel and it has become the banner for the Brutaka Update. So thanks for that, you're absolutely right my friend! :D 22:46, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for voting for me as featured member :D. But just to let you know, voting does not start until the day after tomorrow. You don't have to remove it, just remember next time :P. All you do is press the join the chat button :P. It's working fine for me :/. Congratulations BIONICLEToa! You have the role of Hewkii in the Toa Mahri movie ;) Although I think that we could use your Reidak voice for another character...Which one would you prefer? 16:30, January 24, 2014 (UTC) being co-writer of the movie, i think you should voice carapar. I heard your reidak voice, and i think carapar would be nice, but eh......it's your decision..... 21:44, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Just to let you know, I'm about to start reading Chapter 8 :P. I do have some critique on it but I'll tell you when I'm done reading. Alright I'm done reading it. It was a very enjoyable story! Story-wise my only recommendation is make it a little less past-tense. Also, I noticed that before Chapter 8, you used 'soon' a lot. You might wanna cut back on that :P. I noticed some spelling errors, which I'm going to go fix after I'm done typing this. Good work on it! I'm done with the spelling. Just to let you know, the plural of 'Toa', 'Turaga', and 'Matoran' are exactly the same as the singular form :P. Once again, great job! I have to say, your brother did a pretty good job on voicing Kongu there. This is the voice that we need, it sounds a bit like his Matoran self from ''Legends of Metru Nui but more Toa like, so that's great ;D He has the role!! Say congratulations from FireStar97 to him :P 22:47, January 25, 2014 (UTC) ....damn. I don't have a youtube acount or windows movie maker, so I'm afraid I might be screwed. But thanks for telling me. I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 01:16, January 27, 2014 (UTC) I have to admit, it's not as easy to write those as I thought it would be :P. I'm glad you like it! Take a look Thank you for pointing that out, but i already new about that. My signature is screwed up at the moment and i have been to lazy to fix it. I'll get around to it eventually. 15:24, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey BIONICLEToa ;D Would your brother be interested in voicing a character in The Road Not Taken? Just asking it 'cause I know that you prefer the original canon stuff and your brother's a good voice actor and I need some other guys to voice some characters ;) Please reply soon and take care my friend! 17:27, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Awesome;D I would love to help you with the show, it looks very interesting :D And yeah, sure I would like to voice Teridax :D Thanks for telling me this man and about your brother, if he's busy with college and all that, he doesn't need to do this. I don't want it to have an effect on his schoolwork. Well anyway, the project is awesome and thanks!! I'm loiking forward to it :P 15:41, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I saw your message to MCP and i want you to know that they were just joking, they didn't mean harm but only harmless joking. I'd suggest moving on and being sure not to repeat this in the future unless there is really harm being done. [http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artek_the_crazy_one Artek the crazy one] Hi there. After reading the message you left on Jman's userpage, I feel the need to clarify some things with you. Whilst I understand you were upset about our misuse of our chatroom powers, we were not at all punishing you for any kind of crime. You hadn't done anything wrong and we weren't doing it out of spite. We were simply messing around, and perhaps we were using the kick function a bit too liberally at that point. :) So please don't see it as a personal attack on you. You may've noticed we were also kicking out everybody else in the chat as part of a harmless prank; we were not trying to punish and/or humiliate you nor anyone else. It was, at heart, little more than some light-hearted goofing around. On the other hand, I'll make sure we crank it down with the whole kicking thing. I know it must've been a bit intimidating, distressing and even a bit demoralising to be forcibly kicked out of the chatroom like that, but it wasn't because we dislike you or hold anything against you as a person. We were simply having a laugh, so I do apologise if our actions came across, in any way, as malicious. Regards, http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 05:46, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Great. No hard feelings. :) http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 03:31, February 14, 2014 (UTC) I am so happy that I like Tagah! He is pretty cool, too You seem like a nice guy Bionicle toa, I look forward to talking to you again, so bye. Karov Kurad (talk) 21:19, February 18, 2014 (UTC) The Visorak Horde sounds nice, can I join it? And I'll use Cold Blood (The Winter Soldier) as the story I'll use to enter. I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 04:03, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Of course I'll join and be allied ;)! If you need any help with setting it up and shtuff like that, I'd be happy to help tomorrow :P. Also, I believe today is your birthday? If I have that right: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!! So You're his alternate account? I didn't see anything about that on his page -- all I noticed about you was being a "good friend". Also, my standard crosswiki experience has been to revert edits done to others' userpages, except in cases such as friend lists. No hard feelings taken. It's just the way I've been taught to edit. -- 18:12, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the invitation BT :D I accept the offer ;P And BTW HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUDDY!!!!! 20:55, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Here, Happy Birthday! :D Hey, BT. I think that you forgot to add me to The Visorak Horde page ;P I guess that you probably didn't notice that I've also accepted your invitation (when I said Happy Birthday to you, yesterday), so thanks ;D 16:29, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday :P Add this to your user page: Not yet :P. QftM Hey, I heard on chat that you said some negative stuff about Quest for the Masks. Anyway, I'm not here to attack as most would expect XD. I actually want to hear what you didn't like about it. I could use the criticism on the piece. Helps improve future works. And since I'm going to start ''Overcast soon(er or later), I could really use some critiques and/or advice to help make that story work. --Echo 1: High Resolution, 03:49, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Mrcrackerpants, I have reviewed your entry to the Spring Writing Contest 2014, Fire Spitter!. You can find it here. —[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|''Woerner]] (Blog) Well, part of my goal was to make it more original, but I can see how I went too far in some areas. Ultimately, I had to make some adjustments in order to fit the plot, but there are places where I should have improved. Well, thanks for the critique! --Echo 1: High Resolution, 04:05, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I'll take a look at it in a bit :P —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) :O. My bad, I guess I keep forgetting to add you >.<. Thanks for the reminder! May I join your club? '~Anyone can join my club as long as they have at least one story.~''' '-Mr.Crackerpants' Man the auditions were SO great! You are very talented :P Let's just say, you got the roles and you're the perfect choice for Hewkii :D 21:46, April 5, 2014 (UTC) You changed your user name! Cool! :P Club can i join the visorak horde club? [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 16:49, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for the help on Xafri's page. I was actually hoping for someone to put the image into the right spot, for I am a starter at editing. Thanks again and if you know a way to make Xafri's page into a real article (and not a stub as it is right now), feel free to modify the page.Toa Chartier (talk) 04:44, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Can you edit once again Xafri's page to make sure it doesn't get deleated (since it is still a stub). Thank you!Toa Chartier (talk) 17:49, April 21, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry. I'll try to be more slow. It's okay! If you can bare with tonight the edits should stop. Or at least at a lower pace. Meh. I don't touch other's pages. The 511th Darker! (talk) 21:45, April 27, 2014 (UTC)Darker511 Caught up in a dream Hey BionicleToa, if you catch this message, know that I would really like to join your club, The Visorak Horde. Thank for responding back to me. --Talk to the Bot!! (talk) 16:03, May 4, 2014 (UTC) I was just saying that it sounded like that you were placing WoD in your Universe. Carika Hey there, i don't know if you've seen it or not, but i'm doing a little self moc revamp thingy called Tusk's Self Moc Revamp Project! I remember back when i made one of my blog post's i was supposed to build Carika, but my camera died so you could not see the pictures. Well all you have to do is click on this link: http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=543432, and then click on the folder titled Carika. [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 18:00, May 20, 2014 (UTC) BT, the deadline for the Makuta MOCing Contest is in a few days, so you might wanna hurry with the pic of your entry :P. Trust me, I understand forgetfulness ;). No prob! :D The Eternal Game 2014 Registration http://eternalgame.freeforums.org/da-rules-t5.html You will need to create an account, and read the above rules. You will also need to create a character profile for your entry(ies) on the forum. Link: http://eternalgame.freeforums.org/the-contestants-f9.html McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 it helpeed a bit and i use clasic editer anyway the happy has arrived 01:03, July 19, 2014 (UTC) from what my storys thme is is there any storys you can recomend to me? the happy has arrived 08:45, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Sure thing. :P Good luck uploading the file. It looked pretty swell. Yeah, this kind of thing happens on occasion. It's usually just updating the image and thinking about it before it actually loads the correct picture. It's often best to just delete the image and start over. Glad I could help. :P Why did Collector leave? link=User:ToaTusk 14:04, October 1, 2014 (UTC) I finally got around to putting Chalkaverse Tagah on Brickshelf. It should be viewable in a few hours if you'd like to give opinions and suggestions :P. (Link to my brickshelf is on my user page). Glad you like it! The yellow studs are actually supposed to stand out, because they show his rank (high commander I think it is :P). I unfortunately don't have any black to replace the silver, and changing it to red would make it too red, imo. Thanks for the review ;D Enjoy! Here's the coding: BTW, I was able to scrounge up the parts to give Tagah a mostly black color scheme. I might go ahead and take the pic tomorrow :P. That's what I think whenever I get a new template :P. BTW, I'm posting the new Tagah MOC on my brickshelf and I'm gonna put it on Twitter, so you can see it quicker (I also took one with him and Chalka fist bumping :3). The other one is still Chalkaverse canon, this one is alternate armor (probably SpecOps armor for stealth missions and shtuff). Glad to hear that :D. When I found that metrutoran chest piece just sitting there I was like "YES". I'm on the chat right know if you'd like to join :3. Yeah, I was in the process of typing the whole thing up, is all. Didn't want to lose what I'd written so I published regularly. No worries. :P Thanks for notifying me anyway. It's been fixed now. Glad to hear it! And of course I know you wouldn't do that! Just so you know, I took a printscreen of when you told me, and I also notified the doctor, so if it ever does happen and people don't believe you were hacked (if anyone were to think that, and I don't know how they would :P), then we have pretty good evidence. And you'll always have my trust, loyalty, and respect ;). So, I'm sorry about what happened in chat yesterday. I hope this doesn't happen again and just so you know, if I seem aggressive I don't usually mean it. BIONICLE: Rise of the Toa Mata Alright, now that I'm here, should I just give you the link to the page or do you want me to explain it a bit? (~~Biomarvel740~~) Alright. I'll just go ahead and give you the link here. If you have any questions about it, let me know. Also, if I'm able to get this project running (or if I'm still trying to), is it possible to get TTV to make an announcement or perhaps get an interview with me? Thanks! http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/BIONICLE:_Rise_of_the_Toa_Mata#Jobs (~~Biomarvel740~~) And what exactly is that? (~~Biomarvel740~~) Also, do you know how I can become a part of the TTV Podcast? Or TTV anything for that matter? Oh. Sorry about that! http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Biomarvel740?diff=0&oldid=460882 Ophidian Lines Okay, here they go. Four lines because lots of talking. Hey How did you make the Sophicia? I want to make a Kanohi in the same general layout and stuff, but I don't know how, I think you made it online?I am The Eternal One. You cannot ever stop me. (talk) 03:41, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Well, its been over two weeks and still no Ophidian. Get it to me a$ap, or else. Grrr. I have to say, that is a lovely poster you have uploaded. Very nice. --[[User:Windfall the wanderer|'Windfall']][[User talk:Windfall the wanderer|'the']][[User Blog:Windfall the wanderer|'Wanderer']] 00:24, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Ugh. You n00bs. You know nothing. The whole point of the Karzahni realm was that physically impaired Matoran could find treatment for their damage by journeying to its location. As hospitals did not exist in the GSR, Karzahni serves as an all-purpose intensive repairs unit. As we know from the comments made by the Toa Inika before their transformation, just about nothing was known about the island aside from the fact it was marred with a thick sense of suspicion since Matoran practically never returned after said repairs. As such, it was not common knowledge that Karzahni was a realm of such nightmarish connotations. The term "Go to Karzahni" does not mean "Go to Hell". Rather, it means "Go away and never come back". Now get back to work writing stories for me... Aye. Let's boogie until... something happens that's unlikely to happen. Hey there! While browsing the random pages I stumbled upon Viatra's article. I must say that her artwork is really well done! Did you draw her by yourself? -- 10:34, March 29, 2019 (UTC) Participation Thank you for your participation in the Summer Writing Contest, with your entry Almost! Here is your banner, as promised. Cheers! Participation Thank you for your participation in the Dark Hunter MOC Contest, with your entry Rider! This contest was a lot of fun, and it was great to have you be part of it! For your participation, here's a banner for your page! Thanks!